Sage
Sage była wampirzycą stworzoną przez Finna Mikaelsona oraz jego miłością. W 1912 spotkała Damona i pokazała mu lepsze strony bycia wampirem. Do Mystic Falls przybyła, szukając Finna. Po jego śmierci, sama zginęła przez to, że pochodziła z jego linii krwi. Historia Wczesne lata życia Niewiele wiadomo o jej ludzkim życiu, poza tym, że pewnego dnia poznała Finna. Zakochali się w sobie, a on zmienił ją w wampira. Prawdopodobnie działo się to pod koniec XI wieku lub na początku XII wieku. Przez swój wiek (około 900 lat), Sage była jednym z najsilniejszych wampirów na świecie. Rebekah i Klaus, z wzajemnością nie lubili miłości ich brata, a wkrótce po jej przemianie, Niklaus zasztyletował Finna, tym samym zmuszając Sage do życia w samotności przez prawie X wieków. 1912 Sage w 1912.|thumb|200px|leftW tym czasie Sage była zawodowym bokserem. Pewnego wieczoru, Damon Salvatore przyszedł zobaczyć walki i spotkał wampirzycę. Później Sage, spotkała Damona karmiącego się na dziewczynie. Mówi mu, że kobieta nie jest tyko do karmienia się, ale jest również dla przyjemności. Później wampirzyca stała się "wzorem" dla Damona i ukształtowała jego osobowość, tak jak to zrobiła Lexi ze Stefanem. Sezon 3 thumb|left|185pxthumb|left|185px Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - thumb|245pxwampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości |-| Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu thumb|233px|Sage po wypiciu werbeny.werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wygląd zewnętrzny Sage była piękną i seksowną wampirzycą, mającą ok. 173 cm. Miała jasną skórę oraz niebieskie oczy. Była szczupła i wysportowana. W 1912 roku Sage miała długie kręcone rude włosy. W dzisiejszych czasach miała włosy do ramion. Osobowość W pierwszym momencie Sage pokazuje się jako agresywna, zimna i widząca ludzi tylko jako pożywienie oraz przyjemność. Uprawiała boks i zarabiała na tym pieniądze. Relacje Damon Salvatore Sage była nauczycielką Damona, tak jak Lexi była dla Stefana. Pokazała mu, że życie wampira nie ogranicza się tylko do uczucia wiecznego pragnienia, lecz że można je uczynić o wiele przyjemniejszym. Finn Mikaelson Jest jej pierwszą i jedyną miłością. Przyjechała do Mystic Falls tylko po to, by się z nim spotkać, lecz dowiedziała się, iż wyjechał. Nawet kiedy Rebekah sugerowała jej, że ona go nie obchodzi, ponieważ o niej nie wspomniał, nie uwierzyła jej. Przeszkodziła Damonowi w jego planach zabicia Pierwszych, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej ukochany jest połączony ze swoim rodzeństwem magicznymi więzami, które powodują, że każdy odczuwa ten sam ból i cierpienie fizyczne. Niestety, ale jej uczucia zostały wystawione na próbę kiedy Damon powiedział jej, że Finn zdecydował się na zostanie ofiarą w rytuale swojej matki - Esther. Powiedział jej, że widocznie nie miał nic do stracenia i że jej nie kocha. Okazało się to kompletną nieprawdą w momencie kiedy para spotkała się po wieluset latach. Chciała nauczyć go wielu rzeczy, które pochodziły z nowoczesnego świata, lecz nie zdążyła. Finn zaznał spokoju poprzez zakołkowanie. Sage bardzo przeżyła jego śmierć. Klaus Mikaelson Klaus i Sage łączyły zimne relacje. Uważał ją za puszczalską. Można wnioskować także iż kobieta miała mu za złe zamknięcie Finna w trumnie na IX wieków. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah podobnie jak Klaus nie lubiła Sage z wzajemnością. Pierwotna nazywała ją "zimną suką" oraz twierdziła że Sage przyczepiła się do jej brata. Obie dogryzały sobie nawzajem. Wystąpienia *''1912 (flashback) *Break On Through '' *''The Murder of One'' Ciekawostki *W książkach Sage jest mężczyzną, wampirem oraz przyjacielem Damona. *W wersji książki jest to druga postać (pierwszy był Jeremy), której została zmieniona płeć w serialu. *Pojawia się zarówno w retrospekcjach jak i w dzisiejszych czasach. *Sage jest kreatorem osobowości Damona, tak jak Lexi była Stefana. *Sage można uznać za złowrogą wersję Lexi. *Sage jest wielką miłością Finna. Dla niego przyjechała do Mystic Falls. Galeria Vampire-diaries-1912-12.jpg The-vampire-diaries-3 510.jpg 424569 332707300099801 117081104995756 904626 1108572454 n.jpg 402460 332707266766471 117081104995756 904625 260463325 n.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 10120223154657 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 07120223154706 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 04120223154711 595.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg Sage rozpoczona po śmierci Finna.jpg Sagess.png Sagemartwyfinn.gif Sagefinn.gif Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Rodowód Finna Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi